Deceived
by Brightsun
Summary: StarClan has sent Cloudtail a trial. Recovering his memory after a life threatening injury. He finds himself thrown into turmoil with cats,tossed around by them, maybe even losing quite a few...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Brightsun is back! Just took a mini vacation before doing this. Now, a lot of people know about this story from my other **_**Onestar's Regrets, **_**because it was mentioned there a lot. So I guess you can start reading the prologue now. Just... down there... after my signature...**

_~Brightsun_

**StarClan**

A small framed brown tabby sat by the Starpool. Her gleaming green eyes suggested that she was filled with sadness. A dark gray tom sat beside her. A white tom and a blue-gray she-cat took place beside them.

They stared at a pure white tom in the pool.

The she-cat suddenly yowled. "Oh, Cloudtail! Why?"

The white tom beside her took her sleek tail in his bushy one. "I don't know, Brindleface. We must all be strong, though. This shall require a punishment."

The blue she-cat stepped in. "Whitestorm, Brindleface, stop acting like fretful parents who need to scold their kit!" She scolded.

Whitestorm twitched his whiskers at her, somewhat amused. "We _are _fretful parents who need to scold their kit, Bluestar."

The dark tom cut in. "Yes, he requires punishing- Though I hate to do it to my former mentor."

Bluestar nodded ruefully. "Yes, we must, Rainwhisker."

Brindleface cries out again, pressing herself so firmly against Whitestorm, he almost fell over. He patted her shoulders reassuringly with his tail.

Cloudtail had just done one of the stupidest things a cat will ever do. He climbed the Great Oak at the Gathering and announced that StarClan did not exist. Shocked gasps had come from everywhere. But the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing, didn't seem to mind much.

Rainwhisker's head shot up. "I've got it!" He yowls. "A perfect punishment!"

**(Daisy)**

I've never stopped loving Cloudtail. Not even a second. My fur tingled whenever I thought about him, mind racing, heart pounding, fur standing on end. But back when I met him, nobody told me he was hers. When I found out, I thought my heart would burst and my fur go green with envy.

Oh, Brightheart thinks we're fine, now. But just wait. I'm simply improvising. I'm just waiting. The day will come. I just need to wait. Soon...


	2. Shock

** YES! 4 reviews! (YESSSSSSSSSS!) So, there are a couple of questions to answer. To Crowstorm, no romance between Mothwing and Cloudtail. She isn't even mentioned again. It's just that she doesn't believe in StarClan either. To Go Cats 27, your true. Just that that was like, a MAJOR crime. Now, a new installment. P.S. Disclaimer: I do not ow Warriors. If I did, Daisy and Berrynose would be long gone, killed slowly and painfully.**

_~Brightsun_

**(Brightheart)**

How could he? How could my _own _mate do something like this? I suppose I shouldn't be over-reacting, since it wasn't a big shock. Almost the whole Clan knows he doesn't believe in StarClan. But to climb the Great Oak at a Gathering and announce it! StarClan must is furious. They covered the whole sky, ans sent a few cracks of lightning, too.

He moved beside me, twitching in his nest. I sigh. Oh, who could be mad at such a mindless furball? (I don't know, Brightheart? Who? Maybe, **gasp**, _StarClan?) _I lick him in between the ears. A twig cracks. I leap up, startled. No one else moved. I sigh and leap over Cloudtail. Maybe some fresh air will wipe away my disturbed thoughts. It is a little past moonhigh, the night still young.

Rustling comes from the medicine den. I creep over warily. Jayfeather comes out. He stares a little bit past my good ear.

"Ah! Brightheart!" He mews. "Just the cat I wanted to hear."

I flick my orange ear. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Oh, medical reasons."

I shift on my paws. Then I sigh and follow Jayfeather into his dark, den. It smells of new and old herbs, and light spring water. He pokes and prods at me for a moment while his nose twitches. I let out the occasional hiss from pure annoyance. Finally, he stands straight.

""Well?" I growl.

"You're expecting kits," He says this simply, in a conversational tone as if it were nothing.

"What?" I screech.

\ "He flattens his ears. "Not so loud! Sensitive hearing and all. Kinda hurts!"

"Sorry." I whisper.

**(Cloudtail)**

I stretch and yawn, my back arching. It has been two days since the Gathering. Two days since Brightheart moved into the nursery. Daisy and Ferncloud wouldn't let her out of their sights, and it is driving her up the hollow.

Brambleclaw is outside, arranging patrols. "Cloudtail," I look up. "You're on the border patrol. Go," He says it harshly and briskly. I guess some cats are still mad about the Gathering.

Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Whitewing, and Brackenfur. All gave me hostile glances. Well, all except Whitewing and Brackenfur. We brush past the thorn barrier. Immediately, Berrynose starts to complain like a whiny kit.

"I'm hungry!" He whines. Mousewhisker rolls his eyes at his brothers stupidity.

"Then you should have gotten something before we left." I say calmly.

"I wasn't hungry then!" Berrnose complains.

"Don't make me turn this patrol around!" I growl.

He slumps back his shoulders and goes to the back of the patrol. He lashes his stub tail at some brambles.

"OW!" He yowls, "My tail!"

I twist my head around to look. Sure enough, he has a bramble in his tail. Spiderleg tells him that he's a whiny kit and to go back to camp. He grumbles and turns, waving his tail, attempting to get out the bothersome thorn.

We continue the patrol, Berrynose taken care of. As we rescent the markers, Spiderleg dabs a small puddle of water with a paw.

"The ShadowClan border is way quite." Mousewhisker says.

"Too quite," Hazeltail adds, her sleek tail rustling some loose ground on the ShadowClan side of the border.

At once, ShadowClan leaps out. Rowanclaw is in the lead. "Trying to take our territory, huh?" He snarls.

"Come again?" Hazeltail asks.

"You! You trespassed!" A voice spits. Blackstar comes out of the marsh.

"My tail flicked over the border," Hazeltail meows with exasperation.

But that didn't matter to Blackstar. He yowls a battle cry and launches himself at _me._ I toss him off with some difficulty and yowl to Brackenfur, "I'm going for help!" He nods tackling Rowanclaw.

As I race off, I notice someone following me. _Blackstar._ I turn for a moment and yowl, "Fox-hearted fox-dung!" That makes him mad. We race through the trees, him running into every other one.

We keep going until, too late, I realize it. I'm on the edge of the hollow. I could have caught my balance just fine, but big, lumbering Blackstar runs into me. We fall, head-first, into the hollow.


	3. Death

**Alright. New chapter. New chapters aren't going to happen everyday, you know, so don't get too comfy. And just for you who are confused, it switches from past tense to present tense due to the points of views. Like, the main points of view are Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Daisy. But, I guess I can make an exception. I'll have to type all those words differently then they are in my draft, but whateve's. **

_~Brightsun_

**(Daisy)**

Ferncloud, Brightheart and I were just outside the nursery, sunning ourselves. I twisted my head to give my tail a nice groom. Brightheart bounces up though, her ear pricked, bumping into me.

"Stupid oaf," I hissed under my breath.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

I was too busy lapping at the spot where she bumped me. But I then heard a loud _THUMP!_, disturbing swiveled around, her good eye taking in everything. Her fur fluffed up. I twisted my body back, done grooming myself. Different fur touches mine. I gasped. Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, or at least I think. I'd never been to a Gathering.

He layed motionless right at my paws. I screamed. Jayfeather rushes out of his den. "Daisy! What's wrong..." His voice trailed off, soft and slow.

"What's happened?" Ferncloud wailed.

Jayfeather sniffed disdainfully. "Idiot fell into the hollow and broke his back. He's dead."

Brightheart gasped. Ferncloud swooned on her paws. I listened to Thornclaw padding up to me. Good improvision. Good. Came to me. Sandstorm looked up. She cried out in terror. I followed her green gaze. As did Brightheart.

"Can't see," Brightheart said. "I'm too close."

Ferncloud gently guided her with her spotted gray tail to the right position. Brightheart still twisted her head, left and right, up and down. I pointed her head in the right direction. She finally saw. She did not like what she saw. Because there, tangled in the remaining bits of the falling tree, was Cloudtail.

Torn. Broken. Bloody. Motionless. She screamed.

**This chapter is going to be a bit shorter, because I like tormenting you. Ha ha! Maybe, just to lengthen the torment, I won't post for a while! Bwa Ha HA! Sorry. Practicing my evil laugh for Halloween. **


	4. New Beginnings

**Really Super SORRY! Got caught up in school work and all that stuff. To Go Cats 27, Blackstar is dead dead. Like, in StarClan/ Dark Forest dead. Not sure where to put him. If you've got an opinion on that, tell me in the review.**** Please enjoy this installment of **_Deceived._

_~Brightsun_

**(Brightheart)**

I tried to calm down and regain my senses. But it bugged me that everyone stared. It was really starting to annoy me. Everyone was just sitting there, like they expect Cloudtail to fly down. I erupted.

"Don't just sit there like moonstruck rabbits! _Do _something." I yowled.

Everyone jumped a bit, like they forgot someone who cared was there. Dovepaw stared long and hard at the ledge. Her ears perked. She inched towards Jayfeather and said mewed something into his ear, before going back to her mother and Ivypaw.

"I think he's alive," Jayfeather mewed. "But our problem is getting him _down._"

"The tree!" Ivypaw blurted. "We haven't cleared out any of the branches. We could send Spiderleg or Rosepetal up to get him."

"That's a fantastic idea, Ivypaw," Cinderheart praised.

I watched anxiously as Rosepetal climbed up and grabbed my mate, and then climbed down, hopping like a squirrel on the rough bark. As soon as Rosepetal touched the ground, I raced over, grabbing Jayfeather's tail in my jaws and dragged him with me.

"We need to get him to my den," Jayfeather meowed, attempting to sound as calm as any cat could in this situation.

Squirrelflight hoisted him onto her shoulders, me stabilizing in the back. By the time we were halfway there, her shoulders were drenched in his blood. Poppyfrost and Daisy held open the bramble screen. They backed away, leaving us alone in the den with Jayfeather. The moss he was laying on was already a bit brown with the crossing colors of green and red crossing.

"Brightheart!" Jayfeather hissed. "Get goldenrod, water-soaked moss, dock, a thick stick, and some ragwort leaves!"

I almost didn't hear him, to focused on watching Cloudtails's white fur go pink, then dark ginger with the rapid blood flow. But then I registered what he said and scrambled off to retrieve everything, _anything,_ that would help him.

Coming back with everything needed, I asked, "How long until he wakes up?"

Jayfeather sighed, massaging the top of his head with a paw. "Could be tomorrow, could be within the next quarter-moon, could be a whole moon itself."

**(Cloudtail)**

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned, expecting to feel pain, but feel nothing. I get to my snowy paws. I observe my surroundings. Tall grass and boulders. Prey-filled trees. This isn't ThunderClan! Where's Blackstar? I padded around, trying to make sense of things and establish where I was.

A silver star shoots down and lands in the grass, turning the daylight to moonlight, and coating the ground in silvery-white frost. It shimmers and begins to stretch and push itself into a cat shape. As the color and shape took place I gasped.

"Brindleface!" I stammer.

Wh-whe-WHEN... No** HOW** did she get here? She bounded over and pressed her muzzle lightly into my fur, making me feel like a kit again. I expect her touch to be cold and icy, but it's warm.

"Oh, Cloudtail," She whispered with a voice weighed down with terrible sadness.

"Huh?"

"Starclan has chosen to punish you."

"_StarClan_ doesn't exist."

"I'm here aren't I? Just prepare," She begins to fade, taking her moonlight and frost with her.

"No! No, wait!" I screech. But she's gone.

A soft wind blows over my eyes, and whispers in my ear, "_Awake..."_

**(Cloudtail)**

I wake up. A groan escaped my lips. I looked around, confused. Where was I? Well, I suppose I should rephrase the question.

_Who_ was I?


	5. Loss

** Well, it's taken me two months, but I'm finally updated. I've been on vacation and stuff like that. I've also been working on the sequel to _Deceived _called _Strike._ Who likes the title? Me! Strike is a cool word. If you want the summary for _Strike,_ ask in your review. No need to rush to do so. I'll ask again in another post. **

_~Brightsun_

**(Brightheart)**

"Jayfeather!" Is the first thing I cried when a moan escaped his lips.

The medicine cat rushed over, his blind eyes searched wildly for something he can't see. Cloudtail's eyes fluttered open, and he looked drowsy and tired. He also seemed taken aback by my appearance.

"Cloudtail?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly. "What's that?"

"You," Jayfeather meowed matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't really sound like a name," Cloudtail mewed. "Where am I?"

"Great StarClan, help me..." Jayfeather breathed.

Cloudtail jumped back when I exposed the scared side of my face to him while talking with Jayfeather.

"Why?" I demanded. "What's wrong?"

The young cat sighed, running a paw over his whiskers with the accuracy a blind cat shouldn't have.

He said this: "Great StarClan, he's lost his memory."

**(Daisy)**

I jumped for joy when I heard those words. Because Cloudtail + No Memory + Brightheart's Ugly Face = Brightheart's Out of the Picture! **(Cats are really bad at math, FYI.) ;)**

He wouldn't stand for her face now! But I needed an excuse to see him, to confirm the evidence and dazzle him. I rushed to the fresh-kill pile and plucked up four birds. The one for Brightheart was exceptionally tiny.

I padded in gracefully, attempting to look as pretty as possible. **(It usually makes people look stupid, so imagine simple-minded Daisy doing it.) **Cloudtail's eyes bugged out. I was beginning to feel pretty confident, until he said, "FOOD!"

Brightheart purred with laughter while Jayfeather snickered at my expression.

"Yes, I brought food." I mewed.

Cloudtail immediately started tearing off feathers and choking on them in his haste while Jayfeather began to speak.

"It seems he's lost his memory, but still has his basic instincts," He turned to Cloudtail. "Do you believe in StarClan?"

"What's StarClan?"

"Never mind. Daisy, will you go give Firestar a report on Cloudtail's condition?"

"Of course," I replied respectfully.

On my way out I heard Jayfeather mew, "Moon and a half, at most."

I scrambled up the Highledge, which was not inappropriately named. Panting with effort, I reached the top.

"Firestar?" I called.

"Enter."

I padded in, shaking moss off my paws. Firestar looked tired. Sandstorm was sitting next to him, munching a bird. I explained Cloudtail's epidemic to him.

Firestar looked at me with wide green eyes. "Lost his memory, huh? How odd..." He trailed off looking utterly distracted.

**(Cloudtail)**

The she-cat with the scarred face called herself Brightheart. She's my mate. The cream she-cat is Daisy. The blind gray-tabby is Jayfeather. And I am Cloudtail, a senior warrior of ThunderClan. Whatever that meant.

At first, I couldn't really believe Brightheart was my mate, but she gave me proof. Our daughter Whitewing. She also says she's expecting a second litter of kits.

They took me around the camp and shown me everyone. I could remember a few, but not very well. Jayfeather said I could remember them because they were my kin or close friends.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Came a yowl.

"What's that?" I asked

"Come on," Brightheart guided me with her tail.

We sat down next to Daisy who had a golden-brown tabby tom with her.

"Hello, Cloudtail," She meowed, blinking her big blue eyes at me.

"Um, hi?"

"Hush! The meeting's about to start!" The tom scolded. He took Daisy's tail in his.

"I've been informed that the fall from the hollow has given Cloudtail amnesia. Therefore, he will need to be trained again. When the time comes, I will train him again." Firestar's green eyes sweeped the stone gray hollow. "Any objections?"

"Well, Cloudtail should be prepared within the next quarter moon," Jayfeather advised.

I felt that I was in for the time of my life.


	6. Author's Note! Don't Kill Me! Read First

** After long last, you hear from me. Unfortunately, this is not a chapter, but an Author's Note to explain my absence. I actually have good reasons for not posting, so just hear me out.**

**I was on vacation.**

**I'm getting ready for a summer camp.**

**I've been very ill. Nearly life-threatning.**

** About the sickness. The day after my birthday, I came home from school and within 10 minutes, it felt like someone had punched me in the gut and ripped my intestines out. I was very sick and tired for two weeks, with numerous visits to the doctor. After testing my blood, the doctors office called my family at one in the freakin' morning, and I had to go to the hospital.**

** Turns out that I have Type One or Juvenile Diabetes. So, I've been trying to get my life back in order and stuff. You know, making up two weeks worth of homework and figuring out this life-long disease. (Type One diabetes never goes away.)**

** So, just give me awhile to get my life back in order, and when I get out of school next week, I promise lots of updates. I've also been working on the sequel and a novel I'm writing with my best friend. So, just give me a little time. :)**

_~Brightsun_


	7. The Plan

**Alright! School's OUT! At long last! Thanks so so so much for the sympathy and support in your reviews. I've been feeling way better and according to my family, I have my sense of humor back! In other words, I've been screaming at them a lot less from low blood sugar. So, to **Fred50208**: Hopefully you haven't started the story without me! I can't PM on this computer, so maybe I can leave a little note at the end of this chapter for you? Same for **Stormbreeze of Windclan.** I'm honored that you would want to have me in your stories. So, at the end of this chapter I will leave a description of two different cats with your usernames next to them. Take the OC that is labeled with your name. Hope the story is good! And to the Reviewer with No Name (seeing as your review didn't include a name) Daisy has something coming to her, though it is in the sequel **_**Strike, **_**my friend. And**** now, the moment you've all been waiting for... A NEW CHAPTER!**

_~ Brightsun_

**(Daisy)**

As I padded into the medicine den, I looked left and right. Jayfeather should have been coming back from the Moonpool. The light was swallowing the dark sky, making shadows more prominent. I set down a mouse in front of Cloudtail. Our whiskers brushed and I leaned in, twitching my ears. I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped and stumbled over a piece bramble. I heard voices before I fell straight into the pool of water.

As Jayfeather and Brightheart enter, I lift my head barely out of the water to hear and breath. I quietly snort a large amount of water of my nostrils.

"...Time to leave, Cloudtail," Jayfeather said.

"Five more minutes..." He moaned.

Brightheart riped moss out from under him. "Up, furball! You can't always sleep in this late! You've got training now!"

He grumbled and curled tighter. _Leave already! _I wanted to scream. _I can't float for this long, losers!_

**(Brightheart)**

Someone was in there with him. I know it. He didn't just wake up in the middle of the night and sleep walk to the fresh-kill pile for a midnight mouse!

Though I wouldn't put it past Graystripe.

Cloudtail finally consented. "Alright." He gave a long stretch, his paws flexing and claws popping out.

Firestar escorted Cloudtail out and Jayfeather left for Lionblaze, leaving me to eat. I was about to scarf down a crow when I saw something unusual.

Daisy was soaked to the bone and heading to the nursery. The wet part was something that you didn't see every day. I looked at the crow dejectedly and left it for someone else.

"StarClan, what happened to _you?_" I asked.

She jumped and turned to face me, guilt smoldering in her wide blue eyes. "Me? What? Oh, dear ummm... an apprentice brought me some soaked moss and it spilled all over me." She gave a forced purr. "I'm such a klutz!"

**(Daisy)**

Uh, YEAH! A good looking klutz! I wanted to sneer at her. Wait, did I just call myself a klutz?

**(Brightheart)**

"An apprentice dropped watery moss on you?" I asked. Daisy nods.

"Ooo-kay." I muttered. "Carry on. Don't let me bother you, dear."

As she walked away, I continued on with my crow. That story was _so_ a lie. Thornclaw came to stand by her, earning him a glare from Daisy's former mate Spiderleg. Hey, his fault that he's a jerk who can't hold onto a mate.

**(Cloudtail)**

When Firestar trained me this morning, he said that I was coming along better than he expected. Jayfeather said that it's because when someone has lost their memory, it's not really lost. Just locked away somewhere and unable to be reached.

After Firestar left, that she-cat-Daisy, was it?- came running along and started to skid on the pebbles of the hollow.

"ACK!" She cried.

Then she rammed into me. I blinked open my eyes to find hers so close to mine that they unfocuse. I thought I saw adoration in them, but it's gone in a heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. Yet underneath, perhaps there is a flirtatious purr?

"Meh. Whatever." I grumbled and retired to the warriors den. I heard her yapping away to Thornclaw that she wanted to sleep in the warriors den tonight. Give Brightheart some privacy.

I can't hear the rest of their conversation because I drift into a dream.

I was startled when I opened my eyes. Where was the hollow? The warriors den? And why did I all of the sudden remember my _life_ and that I think Daisy's a total creeper?

"_Cloudtail..._" A voice whispered. I swished around.

"Brindleface! What's happening? Why do I remember?" I demanded to know.

"Beware, my beloved son. Things are about to get much darker and worse. Remember only hear in your dreams..." She dispersed into a wisp of mist.

"No! Wait! Come back!" I was desperate. "Please..."

**HA HA! I is evil for leaving you at this. So, I will now give **Fred50208 and Stormbreeze **my characters if still needed. Rest of you can pay no mind unless your bored.**

**Fred50208:** Name: Stormcloud

Color: Dark tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes.

Personality: Sarcastic and fun; fantastic fighter

Details: By all means, you do it.

You're welcome!

**Stormbreeze:** Name: Redstorm

Color: Russet she-cat with gray eyes a gray tail and legs.

Personality: Fierce and independent; will rip your head off if you say something rude to her.

Details: Your choice.

You're welcome.

**Tell me when the stories are published! If you can't use these because you already published the story, it's okay.**


End file.
